Distractions lead to burnt Cookies
by rosiepops
Summary: A continuation of Soubi the Butterfly, would help if you've read it but its no big deal if you haven't. In short, Soubi and Ritsuka decide to back some cookies, of course after they've just confessed their love they're not really concentrating to well...


Disclaimer: Once again you people are reading my fan-fiction, gosh you must be bored lol :P Never fear though! I plan to try and make this enjoyable for everyone, including the makers of Loveless. I alas do not own it or am associated to it in away but if I was I doubt I'd use the idea for fear of ruining the brilliant characters XD.

Anyway…now that that is said, I have a further note to make. This is a sort of follow up to Soubi the Butterfly, (Check my profile if you want to read it) it would be useful to read it but in a nutshell Ritsuka admitted that he loved Soubi when Soubi showed him some lovely butterflies in the park where they met (romantic no?) anyway, let the story continue

Oooh, p.s great love given to my twin . 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ritsuka's ears flickered forwards and backwards constantly as he and Soubi walked back to Soubi's for something to eat. The blonde peered down at him through his spectacles with a soft smile. He loved how Ritsuka's expression varied from wide eyed nervousness to a suppressed grin and back again. Another thing Soubi had noticed was how that whenever Ritsuka went from worried to happy he would squeeze his hand tightly, as if reassuring himself the tall man was still there. Soubi decided to keep his thoughts to himself. After all, Ritsuka had admitted that he liked being with Soubi. Not just liked in fact, he LOVED being him. _'Loveless indeed…whoever thought of that name should be killed, killed dead with a rock or something'_ he mused to himself, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. Ritsuka looked up at him and tried to look angry, but ended up giving him a shy smile instead.

As the two climbed the steps to Soubi's flat Ritsuka seemed to relax a little, still smiling Soubi ruffled his hair as he began to put the key into the lock.

"What's the matter Ritsuka? Afraid to be seen in public with me?" he joked, knowing that it wasn't the case. Ritsuka blushed and muttered,

"Of course not, Soubi! It's just that no matter how we feel there is still a huge age gap," Having wrestled the door open Soubi turned around and grabbed Ritsuka by the waist, picking him up and holding him against him.

"So? People will just think we're related," he stated knowingly before turning around and literally carrying the smaller boy across the threshold. Ritsuka just giggled and batted the blonde shoulder,

"Not with you holding me like this," he replied, though rather then pull away he rested his head against his shoulder. Soubi stilled for a moment then tightened his grip around the boy. They stood still for a moment, before Soubi set Ritsuka down in a chair by the table. With a flourish Soubi removed his long purple coat and stretched his arms up into the air, making his black polo neck jumper ride up a little.

"So Ritsu- chan, what would you like me to make for you?" he asked as he tied his hair into a ponytail. Ritsuka giggled at his new nickname and shrugged,

"I don't really mind, what do you enjoy making?"

"I like to make all kinds of things….but your little, and I've heard that little people like sweet things," the blonde replied with an oddly smug satisfaction as he began to rummage in cupboards, pulling out bowls and scales while occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the dark haired boy.

"I found a recipe for cookies from the UK on the internet a few weeks ago, do you want to try it out?" he asked, turning around to smile at the cute little boy. With unusually keen willingness Ritsuka nodded and jumped from his seat. Taking of his coat he rolled up his sleeves and began to wash his hands so he could help. Soubi didn't complain just began to get out ingredients. He silently congratulated himself on buying the ingredients a few days before hand; he'd been hoping something like this would happen.

…….

The cookie making had been going on for several minutes, and already Ritsuka had a white smudge on his nose and flour sprinkled in his hair. Soubi had somehow managed to remain immaculate, but the same could not be said for the kitchen.

"This is all your fault you do realise that right?" Ritsuka asked as he tried (for the third time) to measure out some sugar. Soubi just nodded.

"If you hadn't decided to hug me I would never have dropped that egg," the boy continued, pouting slightly in concentration.

"I know." Replied Soubi smugly, standing back and letting the boy do the baking. Ritsuka was obviously enjoying himself. The boy had finally weighed out the ingredients and added them to the bowl. With a nod from Soubi he began to mix with a long, wooden spoon, some of the stuff flying from the bowl from his erratic movements. Stepping up behind him Soubi wrapped his hand around the smaller boys on the spoon and guided the stirs, saving what was left of the batter. More importantly though, he got to see the sight of a blushing Ritsuka, and feel the shorter boy leaning against him. Once they'd successfully made little cookie shapes with the batter Soubi put them in the oven. Deciding to leave the kitchen mess until later they washed themselves then went to sit on the sofa.

"Today…today was fun Soubi…" mutter Ritsuka, resting his head on his fighters shoulder.

"I thought so too…but I think that's because I love you Ritsu-chan" replied Soubi. When he received no reply he looked down, and saw his sacrifice snoozing quietly, a strand of his hair rising and falling in the boys breath.

…….

"Soubi!" cried an indignant Ritsuka, fanning the black smoke from the oven. Soubi stood in the doorway looking quite smug considering he'd burnt the biscuits.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Ritsuka with a disappointed pout. Soubi walked forwards and crouched down in front of the dark haired boy.

"Because…" he said softly, letting his lips brush the others,

"Because…I didn't want to move you from my arms…" he replied fondly, making Ritsuka blush as he stole another kiss. Ritsuka just shook his head. _'__Memo to self, distractions are dangerous when cooking'_ he mused before kissing his loved back.


End file.
